


keep it in the rink

by arandomloser



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Cold, Fluff, Hockey, Ice, M/M, Minecraft, Winter, hockeyteam, iceskater, lightsmut, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, rink, skater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomloser/pseuds/arandomloser
Summary: "Can you teach me, how to skate as fast as you?" Dream asked holding the rink boards tightly while looking into George's eyes.George looked at Dream confused, but soon had a light smile on his face."Sure."---In which two boys slowly fall in love with each other all because of a ice rink.---TW: mental health topics, homophobia Viewer description is advised.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Dream threw his shoes into his locker and slammed it shut, he picked up his hockey stick off the floor and tossed it a couple times before he heard the voice of Sapnap yell, “Aye come on slow ass! Practice is starting!” Dream rolled his eyes, “Coming you little girl!” Dream shuffled his way out of the locker room trying to dodge and bags on the floor. Dream successfully made it to the door of the locker room seeing the face of his best friend who was in his hockey gear. “Best player on the damn team but yet you take ten years to get ready for practice.” 

“What gotta look good for those college scouts who come and watch!” Dream said with a smirk as he pushed Sapnap out of the way and walked down the hall leading to the ice rink. Dream heard the door shut and heard footsteps catching up to him. “Hey I get the college scouts to dick face.” Sapnap hissed. “Ok buddy, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Sapnap gave Dream a sour look. “Ok, Clay.” Dream turned to Sapnap, “Don’t call me that.” Sapnap smiled and threw his hands up as the two boys walked into the bleachers of the rink. The cold air seemed colder in here but Dream loved the feeling of the air.

Ever since he was in kindergarten he loved the sport, he had posters, watched all the games, and even had figures of his favorite players. He had studied the sport more than he had ever studied for a math quiz. Dream sat down on one of the bleachers and took off his guards on his skates and threw them on the seat next to him and Sapnap did the same. Dream stood up swiftly and stepped on to the ice skating rink, and quickly skated over to his group of teammates. 

“Alright the king has arrived.” Dream said, muffled over his helmet. “Shut up dumbass.” Punz hissed, punz was one of the routy players on the team like Sapnap. Whenever those two were on the rink together everyone knew someone was bound to get hurt. Sapnap came quickly behind Dream, putting his hand on Dream’s shoulder as a stopper. “Well now that everyone is here,” The assistant coach, Philza, glared at Dream. “Let's begin our warm ups, I want 20 laps around the rink.” Philza said shooing the team away as they quickly began skating. 

Dream kept pace with Sapnap, both the boys often did this just to talk together and build their skill to be able to hold a certain speed for the same amount of time. “Did you hear about those figure skaters?” Sapnap asked, his legs moving swiftly the same with Dreams. “No? What’s important about some ice ballerinas?” “Well we are going to be sharing a rink soon, they will be practicing after us.” “What? That’s bullshit this is our rink.” Sapnap shrugged. “I mean cute skater girls.” Sapnap laughed, Dream shook his head at Sapnap. 

As the boys finished their laps they packed up against the side boards. All the boys waiting on Callahan, who was the goalie and wasn’t used to this much skating. “Hey Slowahan! Speed things up!” Shlatt yelled at Callahan. Callahan stuck his middle finger up as he skated past the boys earning a laugh from the whole team, now thankfully, on his last lap. Callahan sped through his last lap and when he was finished he slammed his body into the sideboards falling onto the ice. “Maybe goalies should stay to goalie warm ups.” Punz said. 

“Alright boys,” Coach Sparkles spoke. Dream knew when he said ‘Alright’ they were going to have a hard practice. “Our first game is tomorrow. So, all we will be doing is conditioning.” The team groaned, everyone but Dream, Dream knew this would help his career so he just kept his mouth shut and listened. “Whine all you want, but I want team one and two spilt on the opposite sides of the rink. Team one do puck conditioning, Team two i want you to do golden cross.” Captain pointed to the opposite sides of the rink, Dream skated to team one along with Sapnap and then grabbed a puck out of the bucket on the way and their hockey sticks. 

Dream began his conditioning, everyone knew that he took conditioning seriously, more serious then he should. He saw it as an opportunity to get better. Sapnap on the other hand didn’t, in fact he often goofed off earning him 10 laps around the rink as a punishment. But Sapnap was a very fast skater so it took him under 5 minutes to do.

Dream kept doing his conditioning focusing on the puck and nothing else around him. He loved his head space like this. It was like nothing could get in between him and the rink.

\---

Dream was heavily breathing on the bleachers after practice was done, he was in his light green fleece, grey joggers, and black vans. His mom was late to get him again, it bothered him but he knew she was working. He scrolled through his phone, wondering about college and scholarships he was offered. But the college he wished wanted him didn't, The University of Maine. It was the college his dad went to for hockey before he got injured and could never put a pair of skates on again, he wanted to go to the college for his dad. He sighed deeply before hearing voices. This alarmed him, this rink was only for his team. He looked up towards the doors to see an older man and a small group of teens. 

He raised his eyebrow until he remembered what Sapnap said, figure skaters would be using our rink after them. He relaxed and looked across the rink to see three girls, who he imagined to be his type but instead they were just average girls. He watched as four boys walked out to and very quickly became uninterested in the team and looked back down at his phone. “Took you long enough pretty boy!” A voice laughed from across the rink. Dream looked up realizing there were more skaters and when he looked up he was met with the most attractive boy he had seen.

He had brown hair, a navy blue fleece, and black joggers on. Dream felt his heart race increase, he couldn’t take his eyes off this boy. The boy took his skate guards off and stepped onto the ice rink, he began to glide against the ice quickly. He began doing spins that looked impossible to land. Dream was mesmerized by this boy. 

Dream felt his phone buzz multiple times, he had to rip his gaze off the boy and look at his phone to see his mom was finally here. Dream stood up putting his bag on and began walking out not before turning and taking one last look at the beautiful boy behind him skating across the rink.


	2. New Kid

Dream walked the halls of his school wearing one of his many hockey jerseys. He walked down the crowded hall with a smile on his face, the smile that the girls at his school fawned over. But Dream could care less about girls, not only was he gay, but he simply didn’t need or want a relationship. All Dream needed was Hockey. 

Dream felt a weight on his shoulders all of a sudden, “Dream!” He turned his head to see Sapnap who had jumped onto his shoulders just like normal in the morning, not knowing how he had all this energy at 7am. “Well good morning to you to Sapnap.” Dream laughed. “Good morning.” Sapnap giggled. “Are you excited about our game?” “More than ever.” The first game of the season was today, and Dream couldn’t be more happy. He was planning on leading his team to another state championship. They have held the title for 3 years in a row, since Dream’s freshman year. 

“Sooner than we know it we will have a four time state championship on our hands.” Sapnap confidently said. “Hard vouch that.” Punz chimed in joining them after grabbing things from his locker. “Oh hey Punzo.” Sapnap said, holding his hand for a high five as Punz slapped it. “I have to get to the first hour I’ll catch you guys at lunch!” Dream said as he backtracked to his history class. Punz and Sapnap waved him off as he ran into his class room sitting in his seat that was closest to the teachers desk since he was a troublemaker. His friend Callahan sat the farthest to the back corner far away from Dream, and Tommy sat all the way in the front far away from Dream and Callahan. The teacher hated them together because they would always end up breaking something, being too loud, or end up rough housing. 

As the class started to fill Callahan walked in with Tommy. Tommy with a large smirk plastered on his face as he took his seat and Callahan with his usual blank expression that Dream could read right through. These two had something planned, and Dream wanted to know. Dream watched them both as the teacher walked in saying her good morning greeting. She walked over to her desk and Dream looked at her black office chair to see 5 red thumb tacks pointing up. So that’s what the two shit heads had planned. 

“Today we will be talking about WW-” The teacher let out a loud yelp in response to sitting on the sharp thumb tacks. Dream turned his head away from her quickly slapping his hand over his mouth in the process trying not to let out the loudest wheeze imaginable. “That’s it, Clay, go to the office!” Dream now felt the laughter wash out of him as he whipped his head towards her, “I didn’t do that!” Dream fought, “I know it was you! You would do something like this! Out now!” Dream groaned loudly, grabbing his stuff and beginning to walk out looking at how Tommy and Callahan were holding in laughter. Dream gave them a nasty look before walking out to the hallway and shutting the door loudly.

Dream walked the empty hall of the school more annoyed than anything, mentally cursing out his two idiot teammates for putting the blame on him. Thankfully the ladies at the front desk adored him, thinking he was the sweetest thing since sugar. He finally reached the office door as he opened the thick wood door as it made a click earning a lookup from one of the desk ladies, Mrs. Aphmau. “Well hello Clay.” She smiled, “Hello Mrs. Mau.” Dream gave her a nickname, he often did this with people he liked. “What can I help you with?” “Well…” Dream stretched out the word. “My History teacher thought I did some stupid prank, new flsh it wasn’t me this time, and she sent me here.” The short front desk worker laughed, “Well, take a seat then. I’ll spare you and not send you to the principal.” “Why thank you.” Dream smiled, turning and taking a seat in one of the chairs by the big windows that showed the empty hallways. Dream pulled out his phone and went on twitter. One of his favorite social media platforms, he scrolled through his timeline looking for something interesting but finding nothing. Speaking it was only 8am he wasn’t shocked one bit at this.

He kept scrolling through the app trying to feed his boredom until he heard the office door click signalling someone had entered the office. Dream looked up from his phone to be met with the boy from the rink last night. The one Dream thought was grace. The boy wore a navy blue trench coat that went to the middle of his thighs, a pair of black leather gloves, a dark blue backpack, and a pair of boots that looked expensive. He took off his gloves putting them in his pocket. “Why hello is there something I can help you with?” Dream’s favorite receptionist spoke in her go happy cheery voice. “Yes there is, I’m supposed to get a tour around the school.” “Oh that’s right! You are George Founders.” Dream watched George nod his head lightly at the short receptionist. “Well it seems to me that all of our tour gids are busy in class and I can’t give you a tour-” “I can.” Dream spoke up quickly. 

Mrs. Aphmau smiled, “Well it looks like here Clay will be giving you a tour.” George nodded as he turned more to get a better look at the blonde freckled boy. Dream stood quickly, throwing his lime green bag over his shoulder. He quickly realized he practically towered over George. “Ready?” Dream asked. All George did once again was nod, Dream realized he must not have been a big talker so he didn’t say much when he opened the door and held it for the brown haired boy. “Thank you.” His british accent spoke, making Dream swoon even more. Dream shut the door to the office and the two boys walked down the empty halls of Craft High.

“Uh where is your locker?” Dream stammered, George handed him a folded piece of paper as the two walked. He took it and opened the paper seeing it was George's schedule and locker number and combo. “Ok we need to turn left up here and we will be right at your locker.” George hummed and the two boys did just that. Once Dream saw the locker 550 he stopped and looked at the combo and began putting it in. Dream quickly got the locker open for George as he took his bag off neatly setting it onto the hook along with his jacket. Under George’s trench coat he wore a black sweater and light wash jeans. Dream felt underdressed next to him in his hockey jersey and grey sweatpants. George grabbed his books then shut his locker. “So, can I have the tour now?” George asked, Dream noticed George hasn’t smiled once out of the two times he’s seen him. George seemed to keep a serious tone and straight face. “Yeah, sure.”

\---

Dream sat at his lunch table in his usual spot in between spanap and tommy. Dream didn’t rip into Tommy and Callahan for getting him in trouble because he got to give George Founders a tour around the school. Dream had learned George was born and raised in England and started figure skating when he was 5, he is only in America for the big championship in 4 months. Then he will be returning home to England. Half his team he already knew from them being from England but the other half he didnt from them being from America. He said his team was constructed carefully and percousily, from this his team was planned on winning the whole event. They had some of the best skaters in the world on their team.

Dream had been thinking of George since the tour, thinking about how his eyes were almost two different colors, how his hair looked soft and well taken care of, how he held his school books close to his chest like they would run away, how soft his lip were how kissable they looked-

“Ay Dream!” Dream’s body seemed to have taken a screenshot hearing Tommy yell into his left ear. “What Tommy!” Dream snapped, “Do you want your pudding?” Tommy pointed to Dream’s chocolate pudding, Dream took the pudding cup and slammed it onto Tommy's lunch tray. “Thanks big man!” Tommy happily exclaimed, opening the desert. Dream shook his head as he ran his fingers down his face. “I’m going to go throw my lunch tray away.” Dream mumbled, standing up and grabbing his red tray and walking away from his table to the trash. 

Dream emptied his tray into the trash can and looked up, he looked across the lunch room and saw George sitting at a table with three familiar faces. He was sitting with Karl, Aylssa, and Tubbo. 3 people he knew well. Dream thought about going over and saying hi but quickly shaking off the idea as he threw his lunch tray on the pile on top of the trashcan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I thought it would be nice to update this story since it most likely won't get updated a lot unlike Camp Hideaway! But I hope you all enjoyed and are staying safe! Much love!


	3. winning game

Dream felt his body slam against the cold ice, “Fuck!” He shouted as he got up quickly and began skating, praying his coach wouldn’t hear his language. He had lost the puck from being hit in the back of the knee on purpose with his hockey stick. Wondering why the ref didn’t call anything on the kid from the other team. He was mentally cursing himself out for not going to the optional skating practices, but instead skipping them to hang out with subpoena and play video games. He was a strong player and the fastest on the team but he wasn’t fast enough for his liking. He wanted to be the fastest on the ice no matter who was on.

Dream quickly skated down the rink and had a bone to pick with number 23, the kid who hit his knee. Dream caught up to 23 and crashed into the player with all his might. He sent 23 flying backwards onto the ice, making him lose the puck. Dream took the puck and even though he was all the way down the rink he took the chance since the clock time was ticking down and swung the puck towards the net on the other end of the ice as hard as he could. The puck flew down the rink and went straight into the net.

“Hell yeah!” Dream shouted loudly, he soon felt his teammates started jumping on him and hitting him, they had won the game because of Dream’s risky shot. “That’s my boy!” Sapnap yelled as he hit dreams helmet. The white smiley face sticker on the side of his helmet being hit by his teammates. The sticker was something he was known for, saying once at a new interview- only there for their 3rd year being state champs- 

_“I wear a smile all the time to tell my teammates we got this, when I realized they can’t see my face with my helmet on I took it up to buy a sticker with one. Just so happened to be this stupid looking one.”_

“We got the greatest player in all of Maine!” Sapnap shouted at the other team, “Hell yeah we do!” Punz shouted to, only feeding the two boys egos and shit talking. Callahan gave Dream a smile and thumbs up, Dream smiled and ruffled Callahan’s light brown curls as he tried pulling Dream’s arm off, not wanting his hair to get messed up. Dream was very protective of his goalie; in middle school Dream would often get into fights because of how people bullied him for being mute, Callahan thanking him in sign language each time but Dream said it was nothing and he always had his back. He always had his teammates back, even Tommy. He treated them like family knowing not a lot of them had good home lifes, so he took it upon himself to make the rink their new home and make the team a family to them.

The bleachers of the rink had the sound of shouting teens from Dream’s school, showing their school spirit for the best hockey team in their area. Some people would even say in Maine. Dream went up against the plexiglass next to the borders separating the rink and bleachers. He began slamming his hand on it only making the students of his school on the other side more routy. His teammates soon joined hitting the plexiglass as a celebration for winning their first game of the season. The other team already seemed to be picking up their stuff to return back to their school. Dream took off his helmet and let his blonde hair flow to his forehead, his cheeks cold from the low temperature of the dome rink. His smile brightened seeing students cheer for him.

Dream hopped that one day he would have a huge crowd cheer for him, one with thousands of people. Dream scanned the crowd and met eyes with George, he had one the same navy blue trench coat and navy blue gloves. He had another boy next to him who had a brightly colored jacket on with grey gloves, a smile plastered on his face as he looked down at the rink. Dream smiled at George putting his hand up as a small wave, George gave a light smile back with a small wave. Dream took note about how serious he always was even during their tour he seemed to have a straight face. Sapnap soon grabbed Dream’s shoulder pulling his attention away from the pale boy in the stands, “Hey let's go to the locker room, we can go back to my house and play some video games.” Sapnap smiled, his helmet in his hand along with his hockey stick he had taped up tightly.

“Sounds good.” Dream said, smiling back. Both the boys began skating to the exit of the rink where they stopped and took their skates off before hopping onto the flooring not wanting to ruin the blades on their skates. “My parents aren’t home either, went on some dumb bussiness trip again.” Sapnap practically scoffed. Sapnap’s parents were always gone for work, he basically raised himself growing up having no siblings and his grandparents living 5 states away. “Damn again? Whatever at least we got the house to ourselves.” Dream said, begging to walk down the hall to their locker room. “Whatever. Just means I can have more people over to.” Sapnap shrugged. Dream hated when Sapnap was upset over his parents travelling and not coming to the hockey games, his sister often making signs for the both of them when his family attended. It always put a smile on Sapnap’s face when his sister did that.

“We should invite some other people over, I’m sure you got the space in your huge basement.” “Yeah true, I’ll ask Callahan, Punz, and Sam.” Dream nodded liking the line up he had chosen. Both the boys opened the door to the locker room and were met with a loud-rowdy group of high school hockey players. The whole team screamed about their win as Techno was the only one who sat on the middle bench in between the lockers trying to pack up his things in peace. “Hey!” Dream barked out, the locker room going silent. Sapnap shut the locker room door behind him not knowing where this is headed. “What the hell are you guys doing? Shouting and shit like animals?” Dream spoke angry, the whole team staring at him like he had a gun.

“Why the hell are you shouting without me and Sapnap?” Dream cracked a smile, “State champs here we come baby!” Dream yelled, the rest of the team yelling in response. 

\---

Dream, Sapnap, Callahan, Punz, and Sam walked out of the locker room. “I’ll go start my car, it's freezing out so I'll get you guys when it’s warmed up.” The four other boys nodded at Sapnap who jogged out the front doors of the rink. The four other boys rode the bus home and got rides from other people not having cars yet or just not caring to. They sat down on the bleachers only 3 rows away from the plexiglass borders. “Yo Sam when you slammed those two boys down that was crazy!” Punz said, “Oh I didn’t mean to, I felt bad after and I forgot to apologize.” Sam spoke softly. Punz groaned, “You have height, use it to your advantage! You could be the best defense player!” Callahan nodded at Punz’s statement as he bit into his peanut butter protein bar. “Yeah I guess you are right..” Dream scrolled through his phone, looking at whatever nonsense came up on his twitter timeline. Mostly hockey related things, music, video games the normal stuff. Punz laughed, “Look it’s the ice ballerinas.” “Punz be nice.” Sam scolded. Dream quickly looked up at the rink, seeing the same small team he saw only a couple days before when his mom was late to pick him up. The bubbly boy George always seemed to be smiling brightly and chatting with a girl who had bright pink hair.

Dream scanned the other side of the rink for George, trying to find the boy who always wore blue. The other members soon came out from the locker room, all the boy team members wearing either legging looking pants or joggers with a t-shirt or long sleeve shirt. While the girls wore leggings or a skirt paired with a zip up fleece. Dream still couldn’t spot George, wondering if he wouldn’t join them for the practice. But quickly getting rid of this thought of his he saw George walking out from the hall in a pair of legging like pants and a navy blue long sleeve shirt. 

Dream looked at George as he sat down next to the boy who had a bright smile on his face and began putting on his skates as his friend chatted with him. The rest of the team stretched off the ice, but unlike the rest of his team George stepped into the rink taking off his guards and throwing them to his seat and began skating. He began picking up speed as he lifted one of his legs out behind him high in the air making his legs go in a seemingly straight line; he had a graceful pose while moving quickly. George placed his leg down and did a quick spin as he stopped himself from doing another. Dream watch in awe as George kept skating doing what seemed to be hard tricks but were easy for George.

“Hey Dream you got some drool on the side of your mouth.” Punz laughed, “Shut up Punz before I rock your shit next practice.” Dream growled, snapping his head to Punz. Callahan somehow got the attention on him and moved his hands around. “Callahan!” Sam laughed, Punz began wheezing heavily as Callahan smiled, Dream giving Callahan a mean look. “Listen here you mute,” Dream hissed, “Just because I think someone is good at skating doesn’t mean I wanna do the nasty with them.” Callahan rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in defense. “Hey it’s okay if you like an ice ballerina Dream, the team would never let you live it down though.” Punz snickered, Dream huffing out a large breath of air as he turned his head away from the three boys. 

When George brought his attention to the other side of the rink he saw the bubbly boy staring at Dream, his eyebrow raising but soon looking away and bringing his attention back to stretching. “Hey guys you ready?” Sapnap asked, “Finally my god.” Punz whined. “Oh fuck off you shit.” Sapnap replied. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I thought I'd update this story because why not :D but I hope you all enjoyed! Much love and stay save!!
> 
> -Bee


	4. Can You Teach Me?

Dream stood at the water fountain by the gym filling up his water bottle, his gym class was running three miles today which is something he didn’t want to do. He was fast at running but not as fast as he was on skates. Once he finished filling up his bottle he took a big chug out of it, the cold water making his hot body cool down. He had only half of another mile to run while Sapnap had a whole mile more to run; apparently Sapnap couldn’t keep himself from flirting with the girls in their gym class so he was slowing himself down. Dream on the other hand made sure he got his three miles done before class ended.

Dream’s gym shirt- which was just an old hockey college team shirt- was stuck to his body from the sweat he earned from running, he didn’t know why the gym teacher turned the heat up in the gym or why it felt like a million degrees in there. But yet again he is always used to being on the ice; which keeps his body cold and makes him less tired. This made him happy he got into hockey at a young age and not basketball or some other sport. Dream took his lips off his water bottle and began to refill it since he almost drank the whole bottle in the process. He stared at the water flowing into the bottle till he heard the gym doors swing opening making him whip his head to the brown heavy metal doors. 

“Clay! What the hell are you doing? You have been out here for ages! You think as one of the best hockey players you would be able to handle three miles, get back in here!” Dream cringed when he heard his first name be said, he hated the name. He stared back at his gym coach, Mr. Souls were short but firey and on some occasions funny. But this wasn’t one of the occasions. “Sorry Mr. souls. I’ll get back in there right now.” Dream closed his water bottle and walked back into the gym being hit with the same hot air. He set his water bottle down next to the wall and began jogging again, hoping that he would finish the half a mile quickly.

\---

“Knock it off would you?” Tommy yelled loudly at his older brother Wilbur, “Shut up! Do you want Mr. Souls to hear your annoying voice or something?” Wilbur yelled back at his brother as he pulled his sweater down. Dream remembered the day the three brothers moved to this school, the third brother being Techno. They moved from London for really no reason other than wanting a fresh start. Tommy was three grades below Wilbur and Techno was only one grade below Wilbur but ended up skipping the 6th grade and joining Wilbur in 7th grade.

Wilbur was the good looks out of the brothers, when he came to their school in 5th grade all the girls thought he was cute; and they still do think that. Dream knew it was because he played guitar and played hockey and was pretty damn good at it. Techno was the brains out of the brother, he knew how to do every problem you gave him but his interest in school peaked in english class, though he was adopted Wilbur and Tommy treated him just like their own brother. Tommy was the caugious out of the brothers, he always was doing something that got him in trouble. Dream can't count how many times he has had to get into fights with kids at schools and on other teams for his smart mouth and attitude. But he loved Tommy nonetheless. 

“How about both you british freaks put a cork in it!” Sapnap smirk, “Shut it Texas cowboy.” wilbur fired back, “I keep telling you guys! I have only gone to one rodeo!” Sapnap hated being called a cowboy, something about it made him angry. But everyone else thought it was funny. Dream slipped his sweatpants back on then shut his gym locker, he grabbed his water bottle then waited for Sapnap. Ever since they became friends they always walked with each other if they had the same class. Sapnap tied his head band before he slapped Tommy’s head and motioned for Dream to begin walking as he walked towards him. All that could be heard when the two boys exited the locker room was Tommy yelling curse words at Sapnap making Dream and Sapnap laugh. 

“What did we do in math?” Dream asked, as he finished his laughing fit. “To hell if I know, probably fractions or something.” Dream rolled his eyes at his friend, “If you fail math youre gonna get benched.” Sapnap shrugged at his friend's words, “I’m not even that good anyway, it wouldn't make a difference.” “Huh? Did I just hear you right? Did I just hear the 4th best player in the state say he wasn’t even that good?” “Yes you did, number 1 best player.” Sapnap chuckled. “You are amazing at the sport dude, don’t beat yourself up. I can help you with math if you need.” Dream smiled reassuringly. “Oh shut up don’t get soft on me now Dream.” sapnap laughed. Dream laughed, “This is my class I’ll catch you later.” sapnap pointed to a classroom, Dream waved goodbye to his friend as he walked down the crowded hallway in search of his math class.

Dream walked the hall, seeing familiar people and some not so familiar people. He wondered if he was familiar to some of them, and not in the way everyone knew him. The “All Star Hockey Player.” He would like to be seen for his personality and not something he is good at, and maybe not to be seen as some gifted boy who is cocky; because Dream knew that he wasn’t like that but that’s how he was portrayed but a lot of his school. He wished he could show the school that a title doesn’t always describe things perfectly. Dream looked to his right and saw his math class, the bright poster his teacher had on the door stuck out like a sore thumb.

Dream turned to his left and entered the classroom and was met with Techno sitting down at their table reading his book, while Punz was playing ‘who could hit the hardest’ with Callahan, and Ranboo awkwardly sat in his seat. Dream chuckled at the odd selection of table mates and walked to his seat and sat down. “Oh hey Dream- Ow! You fucker!” Punz yelled, as he retracted his hand away from Callahan and rubbed it. “Hey.” Dream said, pulling the pencil he kept in his pocket out. The table fell quiet again, all that could be heard was the grunts of pain coming from Punz and Callahan and the occasional flip of a page from Techno. “Alright class!” Dream brought his attention to his teacher, Mr. Canadien. A weird last name, but his school had a lot of funny names. “Callahan and Punz, stop holding hands for a second and listen.” Mr. Canadien chuckled before turning his attention away from the irresponsible teens. 

\---

Dream lifted his hockey stick and slapped it against the hockey puck making a loud crack sound as the puck flew into the net. Though Dream’s team didn’t have practice he still came to the rink to practice by himself. In Dream’s mind if he missed a practice he would lose all his skills; other than if it was to skip and play video games with sapnap. Dream huffed in a breath of cold air before he grabbed another puck out of the yellow bin next to him and threw it on the ground, he lifted his hockey stick off the ground a bit and hit it again, making a crack sound that he was so used to echoing through the empty ice rink. He watched as the punk quickly slid into the net. 

He looked at the time on his watch and saw that it was already 5:55pm, meaning he had been at the rink for 3 hours. He told himself he would leave after he cleaned up and skated around the rink a couple of times. Dream skated over to the net and began picking up the black pucks one by one. His thick hockey gloves making the process a bit slower than he would like. Once he had all 10 pucks in his hand he skated bak over to the bin and dumped them in. He began skating to the outside of the rink picking up his pace until he was gliding swiftly against the nice, his lungs taking in the cold air that was lingering off the ice.

Dream was almost to his second lap when he heard voices, he turned his head to where the voices were coming from and was met with the small ice skating team that their school had put together. Dream stopped his skating, “Hey do you guys need the rink?” The boy who always had the bright smile gleamed, “Yeah we do! Sorry!” “It’s alright.” Dream reassured. He skated back to where he had his backpack and took off his skates before entering the bleachers. Dream walked to his bag and put on his skate guards; not wanting to ruin his skate blades. Dream shoved his skates into his hockey bag and slipped on his vans as he heard the sound of skates gliding faster than light against the ice, faster then he had ever heard. 

Dream turned his head and saw George, moving at what seemed to be the speed of light. Dream watch George in awe, George was skating faster then he ever could even though he had been ice skating his whole life. The way George’s body was swift and fast made Dream jealous- but yet so intrigued. Dream stopped zipping up his bag as he practically tripped to the rink boards and grasped them. “Hey! Hey!” Dream yelled, George stopped at the other end of the rink, causing flakes from the ice to fly up. “Come here!” Dream waved George over harshly. George had a concerned and weirded out look plastered on his face but he obligated and skated over to the opposite side of the rink where Dream stood.

“Yeah..?” George asked quietly. “Can you teach me, how to skate as fast as you?” Dream asked, holding the rink boards tightly while looking into George’s eyes. George looked at Dream confused, but soon had a light smile on his face. “Sure.” “When? Can we start now? How about tomorrow?” George chuckled, “Not now, and tomorrow is saturday.” “Perfect! I’ll be here by 10:30! Don’t be late!” “W-wait Clay I-” “Bye George!” Dream threw his school bag on and grabbed his duffle bag. He waved before running down the hall of the rink where the locker room was held. “What the hell was that?” Ant yelled at George, “You're asking me like I know.” George turned and said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I thought a nice little update would be good for this story! I hope you all enjoy it! Much love and stay safe!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a fun side story I will update, this story isn't my main priority unlike Camp Hideaway. Once Camp Hideaway is finished I will be more focused on this story :)
> 
> Much love!!!
> 
> -Bee


End file.
